


Well Do You, Do You Want To?

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [22]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: First Time, M/M, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brendon's parents are away, little Brendon comes out to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt: When Brendon was a teenager he would walk around the house naked when his parents were gone. (Oh god, my summary is so corny! *facepalm*)

When Ryan stepped through Brendon's unlocked front door, he wasn't expecting Brendon to be in the kitchen making lunch buck naked. Damn, that boy had a fine ass...

"Brendon?"

The younger boy turned to face Ryan, a surprised look on his face. "Ryan, what are you doing here?" Suddenly remembering he was naked, Brendon quickly covered himself, a red tinge coming to his face. "What are you doing here?" he repeated, his voice a little more hysterical.

"Uhm, I came over to see if you wanted to hang out or something, since your parents are away..."

There was a long awkward silence in which Brendon searched with wild eyes for something bigger than his hand to cover himself with while Ryan practically stared at his naked lead singer. Oh yeah, he knew there was an underlying reason for letting Brendon in the band that he wasn't aware of and that had nothing to do with his musical talents, and now he definitely knew.

"You know, maybe you could stop staring at me and let me go get dressed, or something."

Knowing he was caught, Ryan let his eyes slowly trail back up to Brendon's face, his cheeks still flushed. "I could," he replied calmly, stepping closer to Brendon. "But I don't think I want to."

Brendon backed himself into the counter, Ryan only one step in front of him. "Please, don't hurt me."

Ryan tilted his head. "Now why would I want to hurt you, Brendon?" he asked quietly, taking that last step and cupping the younger boy's jaw. "I want to make you feel so, so good. You do trust me, right?"

"Well, I... well, yeah. But, I mean-"

"Shh," Ryan interrupted, pressing his lips to Brendon's cheekbone softly. "Just trust me."

Brendon nodded, and Ryan immediately went for the singer's neck, sucking lightly and just barely grazing his teeth over the tendons there. He slowly moved down to Brendon's collarbone and then his nipples, finally trailing his tongue down Brendon's stomach as he dropped to his knees. The younger boy swallowed audibly, looking down at Ryan.

Ryan grabbed Brendon's wrists as his hands were still trying to cover his now hard cock. "You'll love this."  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I sort of ganked a quote from Queer as Folk. Sue me. You won't get much.

Ryan gently pulled Brendon's hands away from his crotch, revealing the young singer's cock. Leaning in to swipe his tongue across the head, Ryan glanced up at Brendon to find an awed look on his face, cheeks tinged an even deeper shade of red.

"You're so beautiful, Brendon," Ryan muttered before taking Brendon's cock into his mouth, letting go of Brendon's wrists to brace himself against his thighs.

Brendon whimpered quietly, his hands darting for the counter behind him, unsure of what to do in such a situation. No one outside of his family had ever even _seen_ him naked, let alone done _this_ to him. It was so new and so awesome, Brendon was already choking on his own breath.

"Bren, you have to breathe," Ryan reminded him softly when he pulled off for a moment, sucking a bruise onto Brendon's hip before wetting two fingers and reaching behind himself.

Brendon would have wondered when Ryan undid his pants and shoved them down if he wasn't so busy trying to breathe and concentrate on Ryan's mouth on him again. Seriously, sexual acts were not made for people with ADHD.

Suddenly, Ryan groaned around Brendon's cock and the younger boy couldn't help himself. He came down Ryan's throat in a rush, clinging to the counter as his legs shook and he gasped for breath.

"Oh, oh my god... Ryan, I'm so sorry... I didn't..."

Ryan pulled off, licking a missed drop of cum from the corner of his mouth, and stood, not bothering to fix up his pants. He pressed up against Brendon then, his hard cock digging into the singer's thigh, and leaned in to kiss a trail up Brendon's jaw from chin to ear.

"I... Ryan, I..."

"Shh," Ryan breathed in the younger boy's ear, resting a hand on his bare chest. "It's okay."

"No, no, it's not, I-I came too fast... I'm sorry, I don't... I've never-"

Ryan stopped Brendon with a finger to his lips, kissing a still-flushed cheek. "I was just taking the edge off. We've got all day."

A look of realization spread across Brendon's face, a soft 'oh' escaping him from behind Ryan's finger. He brought his hand up to take Ryan's hand, pulling it down to his hip slowly, tentatively. Looking from Ryan's eyes to his mouth, Brendon leaned in by degrees until his lips were pressed to Ryan's, a shaking hand pushing up the hem of the other boy's shirt.

Ryan was letting Brendon go as slow as he wanted, letting the singer take the lead. He helped Brendon pull off his shirt and gasped when Brendon's hand brushed his ass as he pushed his pants to the floor.

"I want to feel you inside of me, Brendon," Ryan mumbled against the younger boy's lips, reaching down to palm Brendon's reawakening cock.

Brendon whimpered and pushed his hips forward into Ryan's hand, his grip on Ryan's shoulder tightening. "Tell me what to do," he whispered back, pulling back to look Ryan in the eye.

Ryan's eyes darted around the kitchen for a moment before settling on a bottle of cooking oil and he leaned over to grab it. Pouring some into his hand, he stroked Brendon to full hardness again, licking into his mouth as he did so. He stopped after a moment, Brendon making a soft noise of protest, and pulled away to stand by the clearest part of the counter a few feet away. Turning to lean over the counter, Ryan proudly displayed his ass, bringing the hand back that still had a little oil on it to tease his hole.

"So, are you coming or going? Or coming, and then going? Or coming, and staying?" Ryan beckoned from over his shoulder, his mouth forming a perfect little 'o' as he pushed three fingers into himself at once.

Brendon was behind him in an instant, pulling Ryan's hand out of the way before lining up and carefully pushing in, his breath hitching as he sunk deep into Ryan's tight, warm ass.

Ryan grunted in pain, his muscles clenching against the intrusion, and he grabbed Brendon's hip to still him. "Fuck, don't move."

"Ryan... Am-am I hurting you? God, I'm sorry, I don't...," Brendon rambled, attempting to pull out but Ryan dug his nails into his hip.

"I said, don't fucking move."

Brendon froze and Ryan felt it safe to let go of Brendon's hip, moving his hand to hold himself up instead, breathing deep to relax himself.

"Jeez, Ryan, does it always hurt?" Brendon asked curiously, finding it hard to concentrate on the words coming out of his mouth when Ryan's ass was so, _so_ tight around his cock.

"I don't know, I've never done this before."

Brendon only had a moment to try to digest that before Ryan was rolling his hips and telling him to move. Despite knowing very little about sex, Brendon's instincts kicked in at that point and he pulled out before pushing back in, taking up a slow pace that made his head spin with how amazing it felt.

Ryan was mostly quiet at first, letting out soft little mewling noises as he let Brendon fuck him slowly, pushing back to meet his thrusts. Trying to find a better angle, Ryan shifted his weight slightly and Brendon's next thrust made him cry out loudly, echoing off the tile in the kitchen.

Brendon froze, worried he was hurting Ryan again, although the feeling of Ryan's muscles rippling along his cock was almost too good to be real.

"No, fuck, Brendon, don't stop... oh god, please..."

Ryan didn't have to tell him twice and Brendon quickly resumed his previous pace, the noises Ryan was making fueling the fire in the pit of his stomach. Without even thinking about it, Brendon's thrusts came harder, quicker, and he grabbed a fistful of Ryan's shoulder-length hair for more leverage.

"Brendon... Brendon, fuck," Ryan hissed, steadying himself with one hand and reaching down with the other to wrap around his cock. He barely got two strokes in before he was groaning Brendon's name, spilling over his knuckles and down the front of the dishwasher. Brendon's hips stuttered and he followed Ryan with a soft cry, fingers tightening in Ryan's hair.

When Brendon could think again, he let go of his death-grip on Ryan's hair and pulled out, causing the elder to whimper in pain. Ryan slumped against the counter once Brendon was no longer there to hold him up, his knees attempting to give out under him.

"Jeez, Brendon hasn't even been in the band for two whole months and you've already corrupted him, Ryan," came Spencer's voice from the entrance to the kitchen along with a pair of towels that landed on the counter near Ryan's head.

Brendon nearly jumped a foot in the air, hastily grabbing a towel to cover himself. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that now I'm the only virgin left in this band."

Ryan snorted a laugh, grabbing the remaining towel and wiping off the door of the dishwasher before wrapping it around his waist. "Well, there was that time in sophomore year..."

"I swear to god, Ryan, you keep talking and I will seriously have to kill you. You said that didn't count!"

"It doesn't," Ryan answered nonchalantly, picking up his clothes. "C'mon, Brendon, let's go get dressed before Spencer here has a shit-fit."

Brendon quickly followed Ryan out of the kitchen and down the hall to his room, leaving Spencer to shake his head at the two of them.

"So... so what does this mean?" Brendon inquired once they were alone in his room.

Ryan dropped his towel and started pulling his pants back on, watching Brendon carefully. "What do you want it to mean?"

"I... I don't know. I-I think I might... I mean, I really, really like you, Ryan..."

Ryan stepped in front of Brendon and kissed him once again, soft and tame.

"...Like, a lot."

Ryan smiled. "Lucky, lucky, you're so lucky."


End file.
